


Distractions

by Missmomo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux has daddy issues, Kylo has boundary issues, M/M, Masturbation, Other, PWP, The Force, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmomo/pseuds/Missmomo
Summary: This is my first time writing smut in years please be nice! :)Hux is breaking down after the destruction of the Starkiller and needs a distraction. His own thoughts surprise him.I may continue this story.





	Distractions

            The door to Hux’s room had not fully closed before he had flipped over his desk and screamed. He could feel the pressure in the base of his skull as Kylo tuned into him, probably shocked by Hux's uncharacteristic bout of anger, but Hux couldn’t bring himself to care. His life work, the Starkiller, was gone. All his work and time gone in an instant at the hand of the rebellion.

           ‘Perhaps father was right about me’ Hux thought bitterly as he felt the force from Kylo grow stronger in his head. Sighing and pushing the sweaty ginger hair from his face Hux poured himself a drink. He let his cloak fall from his shoulders onto the floor.

“I’ll pick it up tomorrow” he grunted to no one before sitting down heavily.

            The thought of tomorrow only made his shoulders heavier as he hunched over on his couch. He managed to slip away unnoticed tonight but tomorrow he’ll have to face everyone. He could blow off Kylo and Phasma would be discreet in her judgements. But how he would reinstate his power over his troops was beyond him. He would have to come down hard and reinstall that despite this he was still head of the program and they will respond to him as such.

            Drowning the last of his drink Hux sighed again and threw his head back. He felt a slight thunk as it hit the back of the couch. It stung but made him more aware of Kylo focusing in on him from the other room. He was frustrated that Kylo would focus on him so intently for this long but his frustration soon dulled with all his other emotions. Until he was sitting on the couch nearly numb. Only aware of his thumb as it lightly rubbed circles into his thigh.

           He briefly remembered his training in his youth and how a little self-indulgence helped him pass the particularly hard days.

‘Such frivolous activity was below a man of my rank now though’ Hux thought with a limited amount of conviction ‘but, then again, so was mass failure and cowardly hiding following it.’

           Hux began gently raising his hand up his thigh to rest on his stomach before another thought stopped him.

_Kylo Ren._

He could feel Kylo still tuning into him.

 

“By this point Ren has to know what I’m planning?” Hux said to no one again. He knew he could easily stop Kylo if he wished but was surprised by how much this situation excited him. Hux felt his breath quicken. Kylo knew exactly what he was doing but continued to take place in his mind. The idea sent a bolt of arousal down his spine and he let out a low moan.

Slowly he began to lower his hand again, gently palming his erection through his pants. His free hand began to unbutton his shirt and pull up his undershirt. As he pulled his pants to his knees he saw a spot of precum forming on his boxers. With an animalistic growl, he tore those down too freeing his erect leaking coke.

He quickly began pumping himself using the precum as lubricant. Thoughts of Kylo alone in his room mentally following his every movement causing his excitement to grow. He let his thoughts take over as he closed his eyes and pumped himself faster.

  _Kylo laying out on his bed. Hearing his every thought. This thought. Growing aroused as Hux did. Touching themselves in unison_ _connected mentally but with a thick iron and wire wall between them. But one he could easily get past if he wished. Into Kylo’s room. Where he lay naked and spread on his own bed. A buffet of sin and Hux had an appetite._

            Despite their rivalry through the years Hux could not deny that he’d always found Kylo very attractive. Even when he was on rampages, there was something arousing about the intensity of his actions.

‘I would like that intensity brought out on me’ Hux thought as he moaned loudly. Gently squeezing his leaking head and messaging his balls. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to fall back into fantasy.           

            _His favorite part of Kylo had always been his arms and back. The few times he’d seen Kylo topless he couldn’t help but admire the slight muscle tone. Kylo’s intensity was matched by his strength and, despite himself, Hux always made a point to cross the large window by the gym when he knew Kylo would be training. He imagined Kylo could pick him up and throw him down easily. Make Hux a simple extension of himself like he did his lightsaber._

At the thought of a total loss of control Hux began to pump himself faster. His breath hitching in his throat as a series of moans tried to escape. His head thrown back and nostrils flaring as he focused on the feeling of Kylo using the force to sit in his mind.

             _If Hux were to enter Kylo’s room now he imagined Kylo would pause his own movements. But stay spread before him for Hux to take it all in. Slowly he would raise and walk to Hux, his erection bobbing with each step. Its movement transfixed Hux and in seeming seconds Kylo is standing over him. Kylo is one of the few people who were taller than Hux and him looking down on the general thrilled him. He was no longer in control and no pressure was on his shoulders. In that moment, he was a toy for Kylo to play with. And he loved it._

            That thought was enough to send Hux over the edge. With a throaty moan Hux’s hips twisted into the air and he squeezed his shaft hard. A stream of hot white cum flew out and hit his chest before he collapsed back onto the coach.

            It took him a few minutes to regain proper breathing as he laid with his head resting on the couch panting. He could still feel a faint connection with Kylo but it had weakened, as if something else now had his focus.

            Hux forced his sore body upward and quickly stripped his soiled clothes. Leaving them on the floor again he opted to fall into his bed naked and pull the sheets to his stubbly chin.

            ‘I’ll need to shave tomorrow’ he thought weakly as he fell to sleep. But not before one last thought entered his head.

            Except this thought was not his own.

 

            _You are better than your father Hux._  

          


End file.
